Into the YuGiOh! world we go!
by XxDudeDuckXx
Summary: My friend and I get sucked into the YuGiOH! world...yeah REAL original. Read if you want to. R
1. The Beginning of it all

XxDudeDuckXx-Ko. I ma gnigo o/Sees RandomMindGirl's glare/Ahem, I mean I am going to write this story because I have nothing better to do and because RandomMindGirl is making me.

Disclaimer-Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. And I don't own the movies that will be mentioned in this.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it all.

It was 11:00 p.m. on a Saturday. I was up in my room with my friend Taylor. We both were lying on my bed looking at the ceiling. Oh, maybe I should tell you a little about me and my friend.  
My name is DudeDuck. No it's not my real name but I like people calling me it. I am 14 years old. I have blue eyes and short black spiky hair. I am an inch taller then Taylor so that makes me 5'7. I was wearing my PJ's. A Rolling Stones pajama pants and some black shirt. Oh, I usually talk backwards.  
Taylor is also 14. She has brown eyes and brown hair that's below her shoulders. The tips her hair was red and the bangs she grew out were blue. She is 5'6 and she was wearing a black and hot pink Happy Bunny Pas. It's the one were the bunny says I've been naughty so what?

"Hey DD, I'm bored." Taylor told me.  
"Neht dnif gnihtemos odot." I said. "Please don't talk backwards tonight. I'm not in the mood." She said as she rolled on her stomhic. "Fine I won't. Want to watch a movie?" "Which one?" I got off my bed and went to the shelf that had all my movies. I picked 5 dvds and laid them on the floor. Taylor rolled on the side of the bed to see what I was doing.  
"Let see. I have 5 movies. We'll vote on the ones we want to watch first." The choices were 'Pirates of the Caribbean' 'LOTR:Two Towers' 'Cat and the Hat' 'Shaun of the Dead' And 'Yu-Gi-Oh! The movie'

"Nice choses" Taylor said with a yawn. She fell off the bed and crawled to the movies. " Ok. We both pick 2" Taylor grabbed 'Yu-Gi-OH! The movie' and 'Shaun of the Dead' I picked 'Cat and the Hat' and 'Pirates of the Caribbean' "LOTR: Two Towers will be last" I said as I moved the dvd away. "Now I pick 1 and you pick 2."  
Taylor grabbed 'Shaun of the Dead' and 'Yu-Gi-Oh! The movie.' I picked ''Pirates of the Caribbean' "Cat and the Hat will be the fourth movies we will watch. So next we both had to pick 1 movie. I picked 'Yu-Gi-OH! The movie' while she got 'Shaun of the Dead'. "PotC will be third" Taylor said.  
And finally 'Shaun of the Dead was first and Yu-Gi-oH! The movie was second.  
I put SotD in my DvD player and we started to watch.

We got to Cat and the Hat when we got bored again. "Want to duel?" asked Taylor as she took her duel monster's deck from under my bed.  
"Sure" I said as I took my deck from my computer desk. We began the duel.A few minutes after we started the power went out, and we can't duel with no light at like 2:00 in the morning.  
"Eh..maybe we should go to bed." Suggested Taylor. We climbed up on the bed and lied down. Just like in the beginning.  
Taylor looked out the window which was next to me bed. " Hey, DD." "Yeah?" "What do you do when you see purple vertex thingies coming your way?" "Wah?" I Looked out the window and I saw it. It was heading torwed us! "WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. Taylor looked at me then jumped off the bed and lied on the floor. 'Get down here!" She told me. I did. We could hear the vertex thing come up to our window. We heard glass shatter and then a big hole came underneath us. We fell in. Our Decks fell in with us somehow too. We both grabbed them while we were falling. Taylor couldn't handle it and passed out. Then I passed out too.

XxDudeDuckXx- Hope you liked it.


	2. Where are we?

XxDudeDuckXx- Chapter 2.

Disclaimer-Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
Chapter 2: Where are we?

* * *

I woke up and looked around.It was dark but I could faintly see Taylor. Thank God her that hot pinks stands out in the dark. She was on her back still passed out, her deck in her hand. I got up and went over to her. I kneeled down and started to shake her.  
"Taylor...Taylor...TAYLOR WAKE UP GOD DAMNT!" I yelled as I kicked her. She woke, jumped up and pinned me to a wall. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She yelled at me.  
"You wouldn't wake up! NOW GET OFF ME!" I yelled at her while pushing her off me. "Jackass" She mumbled. I looked around again. "Where are we?" "Don't ask me...it's to dark to see anything."

We both sat down and looked at a wall. Gee how entertaining.

Anyway I think we both fell asleep again cause the next thing I know it's sunny out. Taylor was also up. So we had a better view of our surroundings now. It seemed that we were in an alleyway. We walked out of it an d saw ourselves in a city. "Where in a city?" Taylor asked "Seems so. But what city?" There was a post office that said 'Domino City Post Office.' There was a resturunt that said 'Domino Resturunt' (How original.) "I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" Yelled Taylor,getting a few stares from by standers. " Then where are we? And talk quiet."

"We are in...uhh..Domino City!" "Really, I would never have guessed that" I said rolling my eyes. "We are in Domino City,Japan In Yu-Gi-OH!" she said again. "Yu-Gi-Oh?" I asked raising an eyebrow "What makes you think that?" "Well duh I always watch the show and I read FanFictions. So I think I would know." I blinked. "SO...we're in an anime?" "Yup" She said simply.

So it has been about...30 minutes. People were looking at us strangely...maybe because we were still in our P.J.s. I mean Taylor wasn't even wearing a bra. (Hehehehehehehe/Gets punched by Taylor/)Anyway I suggested we go to the mall. So we found a mall called ...Domino Mall...hehehe.

So we went into a clothes sore. I found these awesome black leather pants and a cool tight black short sleeved shirt and some black sneakers. Taylor found a long black skirt. A pair of gym shorts. And a whit tank top. She even found a black wrist band. A pair of long black combat boots and found a plain black neck choker.And also a sports bra. (Darn./Gets punched by Taylor again)

"Uhh Taylor." "Yes?" "I just realized we don't have any money." I said looking down. "Not a problem!" She pulled out a wallet full of cash and she handed it to me. I looked threw in and saw a license. "This wallet belongs to Yuuma Shigera." I Said looking at her. "Yeah..well...SHE PUSHED INTO ME FIRST!" I sighed. We bought the clothes and changed into them in the mall bathroom.

So now we were dressed. We had some money left over so we decided to look around.

We entered a game shop. "OH! Hey DD! LOOK! They have duel disks here!" So We bought 2. One for me and one for her. I could tell Taylor was having fun. I was also having fun. But the thing is I wanted to know is how we got in to Yu-Gi-Oh!. As I wad lost in my train of thought I bumped into Taylor who was frozen. "Taylor? You ok?" I asked. She pointed to a group of people. I looked and Stared.

* * *

/RandomMindGirl is hitting XxDudeDuckXx on the head./

RMG-LOSER! HOW DARE YOU/Keeps hitting him/

DD- OWW AHH! STOP!


	3. The YGO Gang!

/XxDudeDuckXx is running away from RandomMindGirl who is carrying a flame thrower/

RMG-GET BACK HERE!

DD- NO WAY! ON TO CHAPTER 3!

Diclaimer- Don't own YU-Gi-OH!

* * *

Chapter 3: The YGO Gang!

It was the YGO gang (/Blinks/Looks at title/) Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristian, Ryou, and that dice dude...Duke. They were talking and stuff.(...) I looked over at Taylor who had a huge grin on her face. "Taylor" I whispered. Her grin faded and looked at me. "What?" "Those stories you read on the website called FanFiction, what do the people do when the make a person from our world go into this world?" I needed to know. She thought for a minute. " Well...some of them make the person tell the YGO gang that they came from a world where they are from an anime...and some don't tell them..." "Let's not tell them...kay?" She sighed and said all right. "Wait," I started "maybe we shouldn't even introduce ourselves...let's just walk by them and get on with our lives. We don't have to talk to them."

Taylor looked at me stupidly "But I want to meet Joey and Yami! " she wined.

I sighed. "Oh well." So we were about to leave, Taylor pouting the whole time, when suddenly that crazy friendship preacher came up to us.

"HI! Are you two new here? I never seen you around Domino City before( I love the name...)?"

Taylor and I both blinked. "Uhh yeah we are not from here..." Taylor said trying to not kill that friendship lunatic. By now the rest of the gang were standing in front of us. 'GOD! The only thing I didn't want to happen has to happen!'

"My name is Tea! These are my friends Yugi, Joey,Tristian, and Duke!" She said pointing at everyone.

"Uh Hi. My name is DudeDuck and this is my friend Taylor." Joey looked at me weirdly.

"DudeDuck? What kinda name is dat!" I sighed. "It's not my real name."

"Then what is it?" asked Tristian. I stayed silent. "He doesent like to tell his real name to people. I dont even know it and we have been friends for 3 years!" Taylor said

"Whats wrong with your name?" asked Yugi...man was he short... "Nothing...I just dont tell people it." The group looked at me. I looked at Taylor who got heart eyes while looking at Joey.

"Taylor let's go." I said. I did not want to talk with these people. "Kay!" she said punching the air with the hand that had her dueldisk in a bag and it fell out. -.- Stupid... Taylor picked it up and looked over it closely making sure nothing was wrong with it.

"Oh! You play duelmonster?" Asked Yugi. Taylor smile "Yup! And I am quite good at it too!" "The only people you can beat is me and your brother" I mumbled. She hit me on the arm. "Cool. Maybe we can duel sometime." said Joey.

Duke looked at me. "Do you duel?" "I do but I suck at it." It was true! I cant even beat my 6 year old cousin!

"Maybe we can hang out and be friends!" Said Tea...GOD WHAT WAS HER DEAL?

"DD,I think we need to go!" Taylor said. I agreed. We said bye to them and left the mall.

"Well **THAT **was fun" I said with sarcasm. Taylor shrugged.

It was 10 minutes before I realized I had no idea of where we were going.

"Maybe to a hotel...or we can rent an apartment..." Taylor suggested.

So we found an apartment. We got a room yeah.

We sat down on the bed. It was a twin bed. Taylor looked at me. "What is with the leather?" she asked me. "I like leather...Whats with the skirt? I though you hated skirts." "I do. But thats why I bought the gym shorts. I am technically wearing them, the skirt is just covering them."

We both sighed, and feel asleep even though it was 9:30 PM...what? We usually go to bed at 12:00 PM

* * *

XxDudeDuckXx-Thank you HakuTenshi for that very.../blinks/ interesting reveiw.

RMG- THERE YOU ARE!

DD- ohh shit.../Runs/ REVEIW PLEASE!


	4. The Dreams

XxDudeDuckXx-/Hiding behind a chair typing on a lab top/ Okay i'm back! I lost RMG and I will be able to tell you things that will be happining. High School starts September 6th and since I am a person who doesen't go on the computer alot it might be a while be for I update my story...I will try to get a chapter in every month...alright..on to the chapter..

* * *

Chapter 4

The Dreams

It was dark...I was floating in an endless void of darkness. "What..the...hell?" I said to myself. Then a man in a white dress..thing and had a weird towel hat thing on his head...he had the Millennium Ankh around his neck and had blue eyes,he had tan skin appeared. I just blinked stupidly"

"You must be Matt." he said. " DONT CALL ME THAT!" I yelled at him. Nobody calls me my name.

"Of course...DudeDuck." I smiled "You must know your destiny." He said. 'Destiny? What the hell? Who is this guy?'

"My name is Shadi." well that answers my question. "All right, Shadi. What is my destiny?" I asked

"You must save this world from the evil that is about to arise." I stared..

"...What? Dude...I cant fight evil.."

"You will though. With your friend Taylor. That is why you both were sent here." I sighed. "Ok, what is this evil then? How can I destroy it?"

Shadi started to disappear. "You shall find out in do time." "HEY! BUT WHY DID YOU TELL ME ABOUT IT IF YOU CANT TELL ME HOW DO DEFEAT IT?"

"I just came to warn you...good bye young savior." Then..he was gone.

I sighed as I sat cross legged in the air. I wonder how Taylor will take this...

-TAYLORS POV! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!-

I was in a beautiful feild of blood red roses tell my army of weasels and the one disco squirrel about the plan for world domination when some dude wearing a dress and a towel on his head came out of know where. I think his name was Shadi...

"Taylor, I came here to-" "To tell me about my destiny, which is to fight evil. Right?" I asked.

He stared at me "That is correct. How may I ask did you know?" "It's not that original...it happens alot. Whenever you come in you speak of destiny and evil so I just guessed." I said

"Hmm well you know so I should leave." "Wait! I got two qusetions for you first!" I said. "What is it?" "Ok. One is did you tell me first or did you tell DudeDuck first?" "DudeDuck" " Two is have you ever though og getting some new clothes?" He just looked at me with a sweatdrop. "Wha?" "I mean maybe if you got like a punkish look you would look cool."

Shadi sighed 'Good bye young Savior." He left. I blinked. GOD! He was SO weird!

* * *

XxDudeDuckXx- Sorry it was short...I suck at dreams...

RandomMindGirl- /Comes out of know where carrying a mettel baseball bat./ There you are.

XxDudeDuckXx- uhh Hi/Gets hit on the head/


End file.
